Wuyong
The Kingdom of Wuyong (乌庸, Wū Yōng) is an ancient kingdom from two thousand years ago, before the Kingdom of Xian Le. It was made up of seven cities, ruled over by the Crown Prince of Wuyong. It has now fallen into ruins after being engulfed by a volcanic eruption. It is now known as Mount Tong'lu (铜炉山, Tóng Lú Shān), which holds The Kiln which is situated within the old imperial capital. History The ancient Kingdom of Wuyong was as prosperous as the Kingdom of Xian Le. Both Crown Princes were born during the celestial phase of the Ominous Star. The Crown Prince of Wuyong ascended as a God and was worshipped by the people of Wuyong. = One day, the Crown Prince foresaw the future of his people in a dream. He dreamt that Wuyong became a sea of fire due to the volcano eruption. He started thinking of ways he could save his people. From the people of Wuyong, their solution was to invade other Kingdoms to take over new land, so that they can move in. The Crown Prince was against this method, but the Kingdom of Wuyong still dispatched troops and went against his orders. The troops of Wuyong slaughtered many, including the citizens of the other Kingdoms. When the Crown Prince found out, he descended and punished the soldiers. This made the people angry, which lead them to vandalise and burn down his temples. The Crown Prince withstood it and told the people, if Wuyong was the one being invaded, he will defend the Kingdom with his life, but Wuyong should never invade others. He then requested the people to abandon war and wait for him to build his Heaven Crossing Bridge. His idea was to build a bridge to bring his people up into the heavens for temporary shelter. This outraged the gods in heaven as they were all against it and they refused to aid him. = To construct the bridge, he required an enormous amount of time and spiritual power, hence he could not be distracted by anything else. Which meant that he was not able to listen and resolve the prayers of his believers. The other heavenly officials took advantage of this situation by making use of the peoples' dissatisfaction and resentment against the Crown Prince to lure them into becoming their believers. This resulted badly as the Crown Prince ended up losing believers, which made his powers weaker as well. His four vassals decided to relay the consequences of this matter to the people of Wuyong. Most people thought that the Crown Prince was being overbearing, as they were free to believe in whatever they wanted to believe in. When the Crown Prince learned about this, he stopped his vassals. He did not want to forcefully keep believers as he felt that they wouldn't believe in him wholeheartedly. Three years later, the volcano was about to erupt. When news broke out, the people of Wuyong swarmed the bridge while the Crown Prince was supporting it. During the past three years, the Crown Prince kept losing believers and his powers were no longer as strong as before. As the swarming crowd grew, the Crown Prince struggled to support the bridge. His four vassals tried to direct the people orderly but everyone was panicking as the volcano was about to erupt and their lives were in danger. There were even people who got trampled to death by the crowd. The bridge ended up collapsing and the millions of people on the bridge were dropped into the sea of fire, burnt to ashes right before the Crown Prince's eyes. He was cast from heaven back into the mortal realm, no longer a god, no longer a crown prince. The people ended up hating the Crown Prince, cursing him as a failure of a god. = The volcano continued to erupt unceasingly until one day, the Crown Prince found a way; sacrificing the living. His solution was to use fiends and criminals as the sacrifice for pacifying the fires of fury of The Kiln. His vassals were against this and three out of the four of them left the Crown Prince. After this, the Crown Prince never mentioned live sacrifices again. He set up a ritual near The Kiln and conducted services while enduring the cursing and thrown rocks from the people. After some time, the volcano stopped flowing. One day, the remaining vassal, Mei Nian Qing, who stayed behind to accompany the Crown Prince, found out the truth. The truth was that the Crown Prince did use life sacrifices to pacify The Kiln. After a series of events, the volcano erupted once again. This time, the entire Kingdom of Wuyong was completely buried. Category:Locations